csofandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
Omen (zs_evacuate) is the first chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 5 in Counter-Strike Online. Objective Look for the clues of the new experience. Defeat Laser Wing. Overview This is the story of Jennifer carrying out an investigation on the abandoned Super Soldier experiment after discovering several clues. Tips *Trace the mission area by following the clues hinted. There are several hindrances found throughout the routes which require to be destroyed or moved. *Some devices requires the player to be activated. Press/hold to activate. Background Jennifer has obtained information that the Super Soldier Project is still ongoing, even after Dr. Rex's Laboratory was destroyed. She has decided to look into whether the information is true, becoming so engulfed into the subject that she had a terrible nightmare about the Lost City. Jennifer and her special forces team headed to the Lost City, but they couldn't find any trace of life... She couldn't find anything, but the walking dead. Achievement Honor mission Family achievement Events *South Korea: 7 August 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 August 2014. *China/Japan: 20 August 2014. *Indonesia: 16 February 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 November 2015. *Vietnam: 12 January 2016. Transcripts Map 1= #Jennifer: Zombies are still out there. Be careful! #Leader of the Forces: This route is a dead end. I am afraid we will have to take a chopper and join our agents on the other side. #Leader of the Forces: I will send you the coordinates. Send us the Chopper! #Pilot: Roger that, we will be there soon. Over. #Leader of the Forces: Make sure to secure the area, so that we can arrive safely! #Jennifer: This place is... I can't stop thinking about that nightmare... #Jennifer: We've got to stop that insane experiment! #Pilot: This is Hawk 2, do you copy? Perimeter confirmed! #Jennifer: Do you hear that? Look! Do you see what i see? Don't tell me those are bugs coming here! #Pilot: May day, May day! We are too unstable for landing due to the bugs here! May day! Oh! My! No! #Leader of the Forces: Everybody get down! #Leader of the Forces: Everybody alright? Is everybody alright?! #Jennifer: I'm fine... The tower has been destroyed by the crash. Let's use this to cross! #Leader of the Forces: Destroy all Control Systems on the roof top and secure the route! #Jennifer: This building is not the laboratory. We should move on! #Leader of the Forces: Use the crane and move to the next route! Let's move! #Jennifer: Look! It's a new type of zombie! #Leader of the Forces: Deactivate all Security Devices! #Leader of the Forces: The building is on fire. Get out of the building right now! Make sure you don't inhale the toxic gas! #Jennifer: It seems like somebody was expecting us... |-| Map 2= #Leader of the Forces: Secure the basement garage and escape through the culvert! #Jennifer: I think that someone is watching us... #Jennifer: I feel something dark, right over there. #Leader of the Forces: You heard what she said, everyone be careful! All zombies must be killed instantly! #Leader of the Forces: There is a shutter on the way to the underground. Find the Pressure Gauge! #Leader of the Forces: We need to drop the pressure to open the shutter. Find it and destroy it! #Leader of the Forces: The shutter is open. Move, move! #Jennifer: Well, this place is much darker... Be careful! #Soldier: I found the exit. We could go through it to reach the culvert. #Jennifer: I hear something... #Soldier: The steam is too hot. We cannot pass through! #Jennifer: We have to do something with the pipes. #TIP: Close the Pipe Valve to stop the steam. (Hold key) #TIP: Be careful of traps all around the area. #Jennifer: It's a very powerful mutant! Be careful! #Leader of the Forces: Put him down! #Jennifer: I can see the light coming from there. #Soldier: We found a way to the culvert. We will be able to get out with that rope. #Leader of the Forces: Destroy the grating and move on to the next route! |-| Map 3= #Leader of the Forces: We are now at an open area. Prepare for the enemy's attack. #Jennifer: I can feel... where he is... #Leader of the Forces: It's blocked... Soldiers! Push the truck out of the way! #Jennifer: That vehicle is loaded with missiles. I think we will be able to secure the route if we destroy them. #Jennifer: Be careful of toxic gas. #Leader of the Forces: Electricity is flowing in the water. First, we should destroy all hydrants in order to extinguish the fire. #Soldier: We should go up to the Fire Truck and then move on to the next route. Ah! There is another hydrant right behind it. #Soldier: We should enter the overpass to escape to the outskirts of the city! #Leader of the Forces: Regroup on the overpass. Everybody, assemble! #Leader of the Forces: The bridge is collapsing. Be careful! #Jennifer: Run to the fire truck! #Leader of the Forces: Go on to the truck and move again to the bridge! #Jennifer: We are almost there... This place is the worst... Like the Lost City. #Leader of the Forces: Now, we can get the hell out of here. Soldiers! Go over the truck and move to the open space. #Soldier: Open space spotted! I think we are safe here from zombies. #Soldier: Fortunately, the Control Device hasn't been activated yet. ; Boss Round #??: Haha! You've got guts coming onto my turf! #Jennifer: Who is this?! Identify yourself! #??: Well, well... If you say so. People call me 'Laser Wing'. #Jennifer: Were you also a victim of this experiment? ...But I can see that you still have your humanity! #Laser Wing: Don't ever judge me, pitiful humans! It's time for you to go to hell! #Leader of the Forces: Everyone, prepare to engage! Stick together and fire! ; Skills #Laser Wing: You can't escape from me! #Laser Wing: Let's show them what we are capable of! #Laser Wing: Find me if you can! #Laser Wing: You've treated us like monsters! ; Death #Laser Wing: You... You are just like us... #Jennifer: I see you know something about the Super Soldier Project! #Laser Wing: If you want to know the truth, follow me... #Jennifer: You know something about the changes I've been experiencing? #Laser Wing: Uh... #Jennifer: Who shot the gun?! Find out who did this! Gallery Posters= File:Loadingbg_zs_omen1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_omen2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_omen3.png|Ditto File:Omen_promotional_art.png|Promotional art File:Omen_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Omen_laserwing_costume_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Omen_china_poster.png|China poster File:Laser_wing_omen_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Omen_poster_indonesia.png|Indonesia poster File:606x295-omen.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Omen_ingamescreenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Official screenshots= File:Omen_officialss1_map.png File:Omen_officialss2_map.png File:Omen_officialss3_map.png File:Omen_officialss4_map.png File:Omen_officialss1.png File:Omen_officialss2.png File:Omen_officialss3.png File:Omen_officialss4.png File:Omen_officialss5.png Trivia *Omen is defined as an event regarded as a portent of good or evil. *The original name planned for this chapter was "Evacuate". *It requires 3 maps to run this chapter. This is also the first chapter in Zombie Scenario to feature multiple maps. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map to introduce the Parkour Zombie. *Players will spot some zombies from Zombie 4: Darkness behind a blue door at the spawn zone. Once the helicopter has been destroyed, they will disappear. *Before the helicopter crash sequence, the players can hear a radio sound from Recoil mission of Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes: **"CnC, this is Red Tail 5. We are approaching the drop point. Area looks quiet." **After the Laser Wing attacks: "CnC, this is Red Tail 5! We have been hit and going down! Repeat! This is Red Tail...". **After crashing: "Come in! Any survivor members of Red Tail 5! Be advised, multiple hostiles are moving in to your position! Ranger 3 Bravo Team is pushed to your position. Move away from the crash site and run with Bravo Team immediately!" *The promotion art shows Jennifer wielding a UTS-15 along with a few soldiers supporting with several weapons such as M4A1, K3 and Desert Eagle. *This map resembled The Parish campaign from Left 4 Dead 2, another Valve's game. The third mini-map's structures actually resembled The Last of Us, an action-adventure survival horror video game. *In early releases, there were two bugs that were later addressed and fixed. They are: **Sometimes, Laser Wing will get stuck in the place between a tree and a skyscraper. Players can exploit this bug to defeat him easily. **After going to another map the player's appearance will be set to a default faction's model regardless of the character previously chosen. Also, all buff items such as the tattoos or costumes won't have any effect at all. *The background musics in this chapter are similar to the ones in Toxicity. However, they are now clearer because used in mp3 format and adjustable volume in the audio setting. Before this, they were using wav format in Toxicity. The used musics are taken from Alamo, Pipe Dream and Recoil missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *There is an obstacle that needs the player to push it in order to proceed. The player can press the + buttons to push it in a very fast way. This is a known bug that already present in Half-Life when the player pushes and pulls boxes. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps